Pokemon:The Legend Of Scyther (The Scyther saga)
by Neo-Raziel
Summary: When Ash, Misty and Brock discover a Scyther with metallic armour, you know something bad's gonna happen..


Pokemon : The Legend Of Scyther   
  
Type: AAMRN/Action   
  
By: Neo-Raziel   
  
WARNING: This fic contains graphic descriptions of violence. It shows the darker side of Pokemon, heh, if only the series were like it! *^_^* Ahhh...bliss! They are all in Sagas too cos it's long! Hope ya like it!  
  
  
The Scyther Saga - Chapter 1   
  
"Five years ago...  
  
...I used to be a pokemon trainer...   
  
...and it should've been always fun...   
  
...but for me...   
  
...it was just totally different.   
  
There's me, who wants to be the best..and of course you just can't get it when so many obstacles are in the way. All I wanted was to have a girl, a best friend and a good life...but not this. I tell my story of life, of adventure, of love....and of death."   
  
Simon was like any other young wannabe Pokemon master, he wanted to catch all the pokemon in the world, he wanted absolute power over the pokemon he had and to have a little fame on the side...and also..to have a girlfriend. He began in the town of Lavender..where he lived. He had a best friend there by the name of Emma. She always used to hang around him and tease him. Really, they were like brother and sister. But the problem was Simon wanted the relationship with her to go further..so he began his quest to become an ultimate pokemon master. And now he was waiting outside Professor MacLean's lab. With his brown, long and spikey hair, he watched eagerly for the door to open. His mother had just told him that a pokemon was ready for him.   
  
"Ahh...you must be Simon!" Prof. MacLean said cheerfully as he opened the door.   
  
"Yes that's me! Where's the pokemon Professor?!" He said running in.   
  
"Err...look..it's just-"   
  
"Wooooooo!!!"   
  
There, in the centre of the main room was a little green pokemon.   
  
"Oh look at it! It's so cute!" Simon said picking it up.   
  
"Scytheerr..." It mumbled in his arms. It's claws hadn't fully developed and it looked up at Simon with cute eyes. The two seemed to bond instantly, "..scy!"   
  
It jumped up and hugged him. It leapt down and stood to it's full height, it was up to Simon's knee with it's height.   
  
"Now I wasn't expecting that!" The professor said, "It's been trying to kill me ever since I brought it here."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this pokemon, it's the best pokemon ever..imagine what'll be like when it gets older..."   
  
The professor shuddered and tried to change the subject.   
  
"Here.." He said, passing him a tiny computer, "..this is the new type of PokeDex. It's also a personal computer that can strap on to your arm."   
  
"Coolllll!" Simon grinned and took it off him, "Thanks prof!"   
  
"You're welcome, also, that PC can connect to the internet so you can access any type of information in the world!"   
  
Simon wandered out of the lab with his new Scyther beside him. He looked down on it...   
  
"Scyther, you and I...we will be the greatest people in Pokemon history."  
  
"Sccyy!!!" It squealed and jumped on to Simon's back. It's claws were like tiny hooks and they clipped on to his shoulders.   
  
"Hey! Are you going to stand there all day or are we going on this pokemon adventure?" Emma shouted down the road.   
  
"Yeah I'm comin'!"   
  
"Wait!" A voice shouted down the road, it was Simon's mother, "I want you to have this."   
  
She passed Simon a necklace with a funny symbol on it. From a distance, it looked like a Scyther. Simon laughed and he saw that you could open it.   
  
"In there will be all the people that are close to you. A kind of luck charm really!"   
  
His mom and dad were in there and at the other side was Emma.   
  
"Mom..." he said embarrassed and blushing.   
  
"Take care of yourself!"   
  
"Yeah bye!"   
  
Simon began his adventure with Scyther and Emma. He captured more and more Pokemon as he went on with his journey. Emma and Simon grew closer and closer and they were only both 13 years old. Battles were continuosly won and lost and Scyther became stronger and stronger. What a life to have at 13...then, the worse came.   
  
Simon fiddled on his PC on his arm, at the moment, he was surfing on the internet. Emma was filing her nails while Scyther was filing his scythes to make them extra sharp. It had learnt how to talk, it was one hell of a pokemon now. It had grown 3 foot and was almost the same height as Simon. He'd really done some training with it to make it one of the best.   
  
"Hey...look at what I found about Team Rocket on the internet." Simon said to Emma. She looked over his shoulder with Scyther looking as well.   
  
"What?" Scyther said.   
  
"It says that Team Rocket are very good with genetic engineering."   
  
"Genetic engineering?" Emma asked.   
  
"Yeah, these are all top secret files. I don't know how I've accessed them but there's some really neat stuff here that could bring them down if we showed them to the police."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Apparently, Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, is trying to make a pokemon that can't be defeated at all."   
  
"What is it called?" Scyther asked.   
  
"Mewtwo.." Simon went quiet as he read on, "..it also tells you how to bond DNA."   
  
He kept on reading, learning all about Team Rocket. Their involvement with MewTwo, their ways of combining humans DNA with Pokemon's. He learnt it all.  
  
Soon enough, Simon learnt all about Team Rocket and he thought he got away with out them knowing. Fat chance...they were watching him all the time. And that night when he found out about them, he was going to regret it forever.   
  
  
Simon, Emma and Scyther were asleep near a cliff which looked out on   
Vermillion City. It looked beautiful. Scyther was snoozing while Emma was looking at the night sky with Simon asleep near her.   
  
"Hey...what's that noise?" Scyther said standing up from his snooze.   
  
"Yeah I hear it too. Sounds like-" And before they could do anything a huge helicopter flew from below the huge cliff. A beam of light shone down on them. It was so bright, it woke up Simon.   
  
"What the hell?!" Simon shouted.   
  
"I don't really wanna do this but if I had my own way..." a speaker boomed out from the helicopter, "..I'd let ya live!!"   
  
"Sure you would!" Simon shouted. With one swift movement he picked up Emma in his arms and shouted Scyther to follow him. A rocket shot out of one of the wings of the helicopter and exploded behind them in a huge fireball. Emma hugged Simon tighter.   
  
"My god!" Emma shouted, "I've never seen you like that before in my entire life!"   
  
"Trust me, I couldn't stand you dying like that." Simon said grinning, "I know who they are! It's Team Rocket!"   
  
They kept running through the forest until another cliff with a clearing was in sight.   
  
"Oh great! This is all we need!" Scyther screamed, "Another bleeding cliff!"   
  
"Yeah! And we've got trouble!" Emma shouted. The huge helicopter flew over the forest and it swerved to face them. The gatling gun on the front of it moved and was pointing at them.   
  
"Oh shit! Move!" Simon said jumping back in the forest. Before Scyther could do anything, the gatling gun began to fire. Bullets pierced his body as blood spurted on to the floor.   
  
"SCYTTTHHHEEERRR!!!!" Simon shouted. The gatling gun finally stopped and Scyther fell to the floor with a thud.   
  
-------------------  
  
"What about the kids?" The pilot asked.   
  
"Forget about 'em." The man next to him said, "Let 'em mourn over the dead Scyther."   
  
"But Mr. Larkin sir-"   
  
"You have your orders Pilot! We shall come back and finish this operation another day."   
  
"But-" Now Larkin had gotten a gun out of his inside jacket pocket. It had a silencer on the end just to make it look extra evil and it was touching the pilot's head.   
  
"That is all pilot."   
  
"Ahem...yes sir."   
  
The helicopter flew off and Scyther lay there...not moving at all. There was an extremely long pause. Emma looked at Simon and he couldn't speak. He wandered over to Scyther.   
  
"Scyther...no..." He fell to his knees, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "...goddammit. C'mon, move! Stop kiddin' around."   
  
He started to cry even more.   
  
"C'mon! Please! Get up!!"   
  
Nothing.  
  
"This is all my fault!"   
  
"Simon..." Emma said kneeling next to him, "..it's not your fault."   
  
"IT IS!" Simon shouted, "If I didn't look at all them stupid files!"   
  
Then, he looked at his PokeDex. He began to brighten up...   
  
"Or maybe not..."   
  
"What?!" Emma said confused.   
  
"Em...I want you to get away from me as you can."   
  
"Eh?!"   
  
"Look, there's an experiment in here that can bring Scyther back to life but if it doesn't go right...let's just say it won't be pretty."   
  
"Why?!"   
  
"I'm going to sacrifice myself to bring Scyther back to life...I may come back to life if it works. If I give up a few of my living cells and merge them with Scyther's cells known as Rex Cells, then they're maybe a chance that I can make him live."   
  
"And if it doesn't work.." Emma nearly said breaking in to tears.   
  
"I'll die and we'll become one and the same. Our DNA will bond and I'll just simply..well...die."   
  
"No! Don't!" She said breaking in tears.   
  
"Look! I haven't got much choice! I care for Scyther as much as I care for you! I love you as much as I do him and I'd do the same for you!" He stroked her face, "Just don't get too worried about me Emma...if it doesn't work, just remember as the guy who really loved you."   
  
At this point, things were really getting morbid. He turned around and opened up his PokeDex.   
  
"Go, Em! Now! Please!"   
  
She turned him around and kissed him. One thing that Simon had been waiting for. It went on for ages. Finally, she stopped and let go of the kiss and looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Promise me you'll remember me forever." She said quietly.   
  
"Forever.." He said and kissed her again, "...now leave Em. I don't want you getting hurt."   
  
She looked at him for the last time and ran. Simon looked at Scyther and opened his PokeDex again and saw what he had to do, he then held the necklace that his mother had given him. He held it so tightly...   
  
"I promise Emma..."   
  
  
  
Chapter 2.   
  
Ash rubbed his head, he couldn't remember what had happened the night before. He raised his head and looked around.   
  
"Oh no, I'm still in this forest..."   
  
He had come back to Viridian Forest to find Samurai and challenge him. Well he was going through Viridian forest anyway because of Brock who wanted to see his Dad. He was fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Misty was....   
  
"Hey where's Misty?" He said to himself.   
  
"I'm over here!" She shouted. Misty was having a bath in a nearby hot spring. It seemed clean enough...and the person seemed nice who was within it...then it hit him.   
  
"Gah! I, erm, sorry, I didn't see you!" He said turning around embarrassed.   
  
"That's ok, I'm done anyway." She got out and got dressed.   
  
"So where are we going today Ashy-washy?"   
  
"We're gonna find Samurai, do you remember him?"   
  
Misty groaned, "You aren't gonna use a stupid Metapod are you?"   
  
"No not this time.." Ash mused, "..but I bet you couldn't get a Metapod like that even if you tried."  
  
"What are you saying?"   
  
"I'm saying you are a rubbish trainer!"   
  
"Say that again, I dare you!" Misty Shouted.   
  
"Oh shut up you two." Brock said ending the fight, "Breakfast is almost done."   
  
"Pika! (Yeah!)" The little rodent squeaked, "Pikapipikapikapipipika! (Do we have to hear you arguing everyday!)"   
  
"Geez Pikachu, take it easy." Ash said.   
  
"Pika...(Sorry..)" Pikachu said rubbing his head, "..pikapika. (I just feel stressed out that's all)"   
  
"Hmm...yeah. Maybe we should have a rest."   
  
"We've just had one!" Misty shouted.   
  
"Oh shut up!" Ash screamed back.   
  
"Hey!!" A voice screamed at them. They both turned around to see a weird kid in a ninja getup. Yup, it was Samurai.   
  
"It's about time you got here Ash Ketchum!" Samurai mocked, "You were such a lousy trainer when I first met you and you still are!" It sounded like a dodgy version of Gary...it touched a nerve with Ash.   
  
"Hey! Do you want a battle or not?!" Ash said clenching his fist.   
  
"C'mon! I caught a new pokemon this morning and I'm dying to try it out!" He took out a pokeball, threw it and did an evil grin.   
  
"Go SCYTHER!!" A huge Scyther, with metal armour leaped out of the ball and landed infront of Ash. This pokemon looked posessed. It looked at Ash with fearsome eyes. The weird thing was, it had hands and blades...and if you looked at it hard enough, it seemed human in it's appearance. Ash just stared at it, that was one hell of a pokemon.   
  
"Woah.." Misty said in awe.   
  
"Err...oh yeah..Charizard! Go!" Charizard came out with a blinding flash of light and stared at the Scyther.   
  
"Ok, Scyther, slash!"   
  
It stood there...   
  
"Scyther! SLASH! NOW!"   
  
Still nothing..   
  
"DO SOMETHING!"   
  
"Wow...what a cool pokemon!" Ash sniggered, "Ok, Charizard...flamethrower!"   
  
"Char..." It growled and sat down.   
  
"Oh no, it's happenning again.." Misty said, "..they'll both go insane to try and win."   
  
"Pika pika...(You said it..)" Charizard just chose to sit down while Scyther made his blades sharper by rubbing them together.   
  
"Oh come on you useless piece of crap! Do something!" Samurai finally shouted at it. It turned around and it was face-to-face with Samurai.   
  
"Care to say that again?" It said. Everyone nearly jumped back 20 miles with it talking. What the hell was this thing?   
  
"Erm, I, erm....aha! You see well-" Samurai mumbled and raised his pokeball to call it back. No major injuries if the pokemon was back in the ball! Everyone would be safe! It was a great plan...only...the Scyther had got the ball instead of him. Or to rephrase it, the ball was in Samurai's hand and was been crushed by the Scyther.   
  
"I wouldn't try and do that.." It said bringing Samurai to his knees,   
"..no-one ever captures me and lives."   
  
"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ash said with a sudden act of courage. He was going to regret saying it though. He let go of Samurai and took the pokeball off him and crushed it in tiny little fragments. It turned round to face Ash. The two stared at each other. It had a penetrating gaze..   
  
"Er, I, erm, sorry!" Ash said stupidly.   
  
"I haven't got time for you lot.." It said and ran out of the forest.   
  
"C'mon, we've got to follow it!" Brock shouted picking his backpack. They kept on running after the huge metallic Scyther. Samurai stayed where he was, he didn't want it. They kept on running and running until they got to Pewter City...   
  
"Hey..where did he go?" Misty said.   
  
"I don't know...it just looks as if he's vanished." Brock said, "Well since we're here at Pewter City. We can go and see my Dad."   
  
He wandered off while Ash looked back into the forest. He was sure that he'd seen it come by here. He was so damn sure that it came in to this clearing.   
  
"Ash..are you coming or what?" Misty shouted, it seemed along way off, "Hey! IDIOT!"   
  
Ash snapped out of his daydream, "Hey shut up!"   
  
"Well why was you looking in that forest like a gimp?"   
  
"I was so sure that Scyther came here..and.." He paused.   
  
"And what?" Misty asked.   
  
"I feel as if that Scyther is human."   
  
Misty gasped, "You felt it too?"   
  
"Yeah..whenever I looked at it, it seemed so human. The way it stood, the way it talked. The way it did everything!"   
  
"Well, let's not think about it. C'mon." They went after Brock. Ash would've loved to have had a pokemon like that..but hey, that's life.   
  
"Hey, did you hear dat?" A voice said in the bushes that sounded remarkably like Meowth's, "A rare and valuable pokemon! A scyther with metal armour!"   
  
"Ooo! I could get to like a pokemon like that." James said excitedly.   
  
"C'mon! We've got to steal it now!" Jessie said standing up. Then before they could do anything, James' mobile phone went off.   
  
"Hang on.." He said and answered it, "..hello?"   
  
His eyes went wide. "*gulp* Hello boss..heh-heh. You want us to come to headquarters? Yessir!" He switched it off and looked at the other two. "Well you heard...let's go."   
  
-------------------------  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth stood in the huge office of Giovanni. Stood next to him was his prized Persian that Meowth was staring at with disgust and a woman with long blond hair that Jesse, James or Meowth had never seen before..   
  
"Well, what do you have to report?" He asked.   
  
"Well, erm, we've, erm-" Jesse started to mumble. At this point, Giovanni had took a cigar out of a box on his desk and the woman lit it for him. He puffed a huge cloud of gas from it and kept on looking at James, Jesse and Meowth. It kind of added to the overall nervousness into the room.  
  
"-we've discovered a rare Scyther with metallic armour!" Meowth blurted out.   
  
They were a few mixed reactions in the room. Jesse, James and Meowth all cringed thinking that they were going to be in trouble while Giovanni did nothing and continued smoking his cigar. The woman whispered in Giovanni's ear.   
  
"Yes, go fetch Larkin." Giovanni said evilly. The woman wandered out while the trio watched Giovanni.  
  
"Err, sir?" Meowth asked.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Who's that?"   
  
"That is Zoe Warner..my personal assistant."   
  
"Oh..." Meowth said blinking. Zoe came back in with Larkin and he was sat in the chair in front of Giovanni. Larkin, to say the least, looked a little scared.   
  
"Now...do you remember the Scyther operation five years ago?" Giovanni said putting his hands on the table, his cigar still polluting the atmosphere.   
  
"Yessir..I completed the task of eliminating the three people who hacked into our files." Larkin said with official authority.   
  
"Then explain why these three dolts have seen a Scyther with metallic   
armour?!" He shouted.   
  
"Erm..." Larkin began.   
  
"Success is everything Mr. Larkin. And you have not completed the mission successfully..."   
  
"Look, I killed the Scyther and the girl. The boy dissapeared..I thought he was dead!"   
  
"It sounds like incompetence to me." Zoe said going behind Larkin's seat.   
  
"Listen, I didn't think the boy would survive without the girl and his Scyther-"   
  
"I think we have done with your services." Giovanni ended.   
  
"Wait-" Before Larkin could object, Zoe had put a knife straight in to his throat. Larkin looked at the three and made a garbled noise as blood poured on to his shirt. He fell to the ground flat on his face while Jesse, James and Meowth watched in horror.   
  
"Now, Miss Warner has shown her usefullness...Mr. Larkin has not. You three will destroy the Scyther." Giovanni said.   
  
"*gulp* Yessir!!" They all seemed to say at the sametime and ran out. Zoe stood next to Giovanni and looked down on Larkin.   
  
"Do you think they'll be able to kill it?" She asked.   
  
"Of course not, I've been wanting to get rid of those three for a long, long time.."   
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Brock was washing the dishes with his father while Misty and Ash were messing around with his brothers and sisters. Pikachu was been mis-handled by some of the children outside.   
  
"Hey Misty." One of the children asked, "Do you like Ash?"   
  
She went bright red, "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Because you keep staring at him in a weird way."   
  
"I don't like him at all!" She shouted at the child.   
  
"Sorry.." Ash was looking outside, he couldn't stop thinking about the Scyther he had seen.   
  
"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh..hi Misty..I'm just thinking about that Scyther." Ash said.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"I just can't that feeling out of my head that he's still watching me." Misty looked at him strange. The problem was, she couldn't help feeling that it was watching her too.   
  
"I'm scared Misty." He ended. The two looked at each other silently.  
  
"I know what you mean." Misty said. The tone suddenly took a whack when the doorbell went off.   
  
"I'll get it.." Misty said. She opened the door to see something she wished she hadn't really seen.   
  
"Hi Mist..." A voice said. Ash suddenly recognised who it was and before he could do anything there was a shrill squeal. He came to the front hall to see Scyther holding Misty. One arm slapped across her mouth to stop her shouting and his other with a very handy scyther blade on the end was pointing at her head.   
  
"Misty! Let her go now!" Ash demanded.   
  
"Now let's not do anything stupid Ash.." It said.   
  
"How do you know my name?"   
  
"I know alot about you..." Brock had just come to join them and was about to ask if Ash could help with the dishes but it seemed a little out of place to ask right now. He watched in sheer shock with what was going on.   
  
"...and now..I must leave." It said with alittle excitement and produced two huge metal wings from its back. The Scyther flapped them and it nearly blew Ash away.   
  
"Oh no!! Pikachu! Thundershock!!" Ash shouted.   
  
"PikkkaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" The little rodent shouted. It deflected off Scyther and made the attack look the equivalent of Magikarp's splash attack. It turned around and simply opened it's mouth and shot aload of acid at it. Pikachu flew into the air and onto the ground.   
  
"Pikachu!!!" Ash screamed. He got Pikachu and turned him over, there was no marks on him but he was unconscious. Ash then looked up to see he was going off with Misty..and he couldn't stand it if she left him. He followed Scyther straight into the Viridian Forest until it was out of sight.   
  
"No....MISTTTYYYYY!!!" He shouted and fell to his knees.   
  
"Ash! Ash! Where are ya buddy?" Brock shouted. Eventually, he found Ash, crying, "I'm sorry Ash."   
  
  
  
It was night-time now and Officer Jenny was on the look-out for Misty. Pikachu had fully recovered from the acid attack and Brock was looking after Ash.   
  
"I'm sorry man..it's not your fault she's gone." He said trying to comfort Ash.   
  
"But it is my fault Brock.." He said, "..I could have saved her and I didn't try."   
  
"Ash! Pull yourself together!" Brock shouted, "She'll be fine! She's been in tougher scrapes than this!"   
  
"The problem is Brock.." Ash said quietly, "..she hasn't."   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Ash? Ash? Where are you Ash? Talk to me!" Misty said to herself, "Just tell me this is a dream!"   
  
"Open your eyes and you'll find out." A voice said. She did do, only to find Scyther beaming down on her.   
  
"Gah!! Stay away!!" She said scrabbling away.   
  
"C'mon, I'm not gonna harm ya." It said quietly. She looked at the Scyther and then looked at her surroundings. She was in a cave by the looks of it and she was on a nice soft bed.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked.   
  
"You're in my home." Scyther said proudly, "It doesn't have all those   
accessories like modern houses but hey, I don't mind."   
  
She looked at it in the eyes.   
  
"You are human..." She finally said.   
  
"Well I'm part human and I've been watching you and Ash for awhile now." Scyther said.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
Scyther told the story about Team Rocket and his involvement with them. He kept very secretive about the names of who were in the story. It turned out that it was Simon's Scyther.   
  
"So do you have a name?" Misty asked.   
  
"I have no name." Scyther said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I dunno why. I just don't!" Scyther said trying to change the subject, "But I want to ask you a question.."   
  
"Ok...shoot!"   
  
"Do you love Ash?" She went scarlett, it must've been watching them for along while to know about that.   
  
"No of course not." She said.   
  
"Au contraire! I think you do! And I know a way of getting you two together!"   
  
"Really?!" She said with some enthuisasim but suddenly changed her attitude, "But I'm not really bothered."   
  
"Trust me, you'll get me what I want and I'll get you what you want."   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, are you ready?" James said nervously.   
  
"Yeah..on three..." Jesse said.   
  
"Is dat on three or after three?" Meowth asked.   
  
"I just can't do this!!" James finally decided, "I can't kill anything, it's not in my nature!"   
  
"I know what you mean, the only report we've got of it is from the twerp but I can't even bring myself to asking him." Jesse said. They were all slumped outside Brock's house and they were going to break in and try and ask the twerp, I mean, Ash which way the Scyther had gone. Unfortunately, seeing Larkin die in such a horrible way has made their confidence go down the plug hole. The door opened and Ash nearly tripped over them.   
  
"You!" He said.   
  
"Oh! Erm...are you ready?" Jesse said.   
  
"Yeah...are you gonna ask or am I?" James asked.   
  
"Ask what?" Ash said.   
  
"Erm, where's dat metallic Scyther you saw?" Meowth finally said.   
  
"I don't know! Why do you want know?"   
  
"Erm, no reason." Jesse said hiding the huge shotgun she had brought with her.   
  
"Are you going to kill it?" Ash asked.   
  
"Erm...quite possibly." James said.   
  
"Then take me with you!" Ash blurted out. James and Jesse looked at each other. Was everyone in to homicide or something?   
  
"Why do you want to kill it?" Meowth asked.   
  
"Cos it's took Misty and I'm gonna get her back." Ash said proudly.   
  
"Ahhh...I see that you love her then." James said with a smirk on his face.   
  
"No..." He said turning around hiding his embarrassment, "..I just want to get her back...that's all. C'mon, I'll show you where it went.."   
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been 4 hours since James, Jesse and Meowth had decided to help Ash and Brock find the Scyther. Ash looked at the night sky and wondered what strange emotions he was feeling. He had never cared this much for Misty before but why now. Misty wandered out of the cave that Scyther had put her in. She was way up on a mountain ridge and was looking down at Viridian City. Stars lit up the sky like tiny fireflies. The city too was great to look at, nightlife buzzed and heaved as she looked. Misty sighed and wondered too why she left so alone.  
  
"Misty..." Scyther asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
  
"I can get you what I want and what-"  
  
"-you want. Yeah, yeah I know." She finished for him and sat down, "But you don't seem to be getting me what I want though!"  
  
"Trust me....you will get what you want. Just don't think I'm doin' this for the hell of it." It sat next to her and looked at Viridian City.  
  
"I guess you've come here because of Team Rocket huh?" She said sadly.  
  
"Yeah..." Scyther said and looked at her, "..you're worried about Ash aren't you?"  
  
She looked at Scyther with sad eyes, "Yeah...."  
  
"I promise you'll get to see him again."  
  
She looked back at the city while Scyther took off a necklace he had on around his neck and passed it to her.  
  
"Here...open it. It belonged to my trainer."  
  
She did and a smile went across her face, "Are these your friends?"  
  
"Yes..." It said with a tear in it's eye, "..that's Simon and that's Emma. Simon looked after me and he killed himself to save me just after I was shot by Team Rocket."  
  
"And is that what you want?" She asked, "Revenge?"  
  
"Yes...I want to kill them for taking away the people I held dear...and I'm not letting it happen to you and Ash."  
  
Misty looked at Scyther, he was serious!  
  
"Emma and Simon always kept their love from each other for a long time. He died to save me and Team Rocket hunted her down before I could save her...before they could tell their true feelings for each other...I was all alone."  
  
"Scyther...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Misty..." He said taking the photos out of the necklace, "..I want you to have this. Find a picture of you and Ash together and put in there. Then you know you have him close to your heart."  
  
If luck would have it, she always kept a picture of her, Ash and Brock together. So it seemed the best picture to put in there. She took out of her pocket and put it in the necklace and smiled.  
  
"Close...to my heart..."  
  
She smiled and looked at Scyther, the two had just gotten closer. Even though it was a Pokemon, she could've trusted her life with it. And all it took was a tiny necklace...  
  
---------------------------------------  
Ash and Pikachu were sat on a rock looking up at the night sky. His brain swirled with thoughts about Misty...why now? Why have started caring so much? The more he tried to not think about her, the more his brain told him to care more. Pikachu had curled up into a ball and was trying to get to sleep but he too was worrying.  
  
"Pikachu?" He asked.  
  
"Pi...ka..." It said quietly.  
  
"Are you worrying about Misty too?"  
  
Pikachu uncurled it self and looked up at Ash. It's little face really told him the answer.  
  
"*sigh* All I know is Pikachu...is that Scyther's gonna pay."  
  
"Pika pi."  
  
Ash laid back down and attempted to go to sleep. Pikachu had gone into dream land. Ash really hated it when someone else was asleep and he wasn't.  
---------------------------------------  
The next morning, Ash and the others had officially decided to go to Viridian City for the day.  
  
"Why are we here anyway?" Ash asked finally.  
  
"Well..." James began, "..there's been reported sightings of the Scyther around here and I think it'll come here!"  
  
Ash looked at James, for once..he was impressed. While they went past, the ruins of the Viridian gym still felt as if they were still 'alive'. Somehow, you got the impression that Giovanni was still there...  
  
"I don't like this place..." Ash said while Pikachu scrabbled his way up him.  
  
"Pika?" It squeaked.  
  
"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika pi!"   
  
The little yellow rodent pointed out a helicopter floating above them.  
  
"Hey what's that doin'?" Ash said.  
  
"Uh-oh, I think I know who that is." James said backing away, "And I'm beginning to understand why we've been sent on this thing!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?!" Jesse said worried.  
  
"Come on! We've have to go!" James said grabbing her hand. Before they knew it, they were off. Ash, Brock and Pikachu were left to look at the huge helicopter.  
  
"What are they afraid of?" Brock said. The door on the helicopter opened and a rope whizzed out along with a woman with blonde hair.  
  
"Hey guys..." The woman said. It was Zoe Warner, "..don't s'pose you've seen where those three have gone have you?"  
  
"No! I haven't! And I'm not letting you hurt them." Ash said with burning determination. He sure didn't know who she was but Ash definetly knew she was up to something.  
  
"Well if you aren't Ash Ketchum?" She said unattaching the rope from her belt, "The new Pokemon Master of tommorrow."  
  
"You don't frighten me." Ash said.  
  
"Hmm..feisty aren't you? I like that in a man." Zoe at this point had taken out a gun and was pointing it at Ash, "I'll enjoy killing you.."  
  
"Hey you stop! In the name of the law!"  
  
Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god someone nice had come along.  
  
"Officer Jenny!" Brock shouted. He resisted the urge to change into his goofy self in fornt of a pretty lady and kept his normal face on.  
  
"Hey drop that gun!" She demanded.  
  
"Oh...alright!" Zoe said and with a flourish, she turned and fired the gun. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Ash gasped as the bullet went soaring through the air towards Jenny and Brock watched in horror. Soon enough, bullet became one with the flesh of Jenny and she screamed. Blood burst from her chest as the bullet hit her with extreme force and she fell..straight on her face. Zoe watched with an evil smile.  
  
"So...who's next? The kid who can't open his eyes? Or the kid who wears the stupid hat?" Zoe moved her eyes and began focussing on Pikachu, "Or what about the rat?"  
  
"Sure...you can have the rat..." Ash said smiling, "..Pikachu! THUNDERBOLT!!!"  
  
And with that Pikachu jumped with so much energy. His little red cheeks began pulsating electricity and thunder leaped from him and straight in to Zoe. She screamed with the pain and the electricity got more intense untill a huge explosion ripped through Viridian City. Finally, it stopped and Zoe was nothing more than a pile of dust. Ash, Brock and Pikachu looked at eachother...they too had gotten, how could you say? A little burnt. They all had black faces.  
  
"Wow Pikachu..." Ash said, "..where did you get that energy from?"  
  
"Pikachu!" It said shrugging. They all turned around and began looking for Team Rocket. Brock went over to Officer Jenny, she just had a flesh wound she was ok.   
  
"Jesse? James?!" Ash shouted. He stopped...  
  
"What's that noise?" He said. It sounded like a low laugh coming from where Zoe once stood.   
  
"Don't think you've gotten rid of me yet!" A voice cried. Ash and Brock turned around to see the the dust of Zoe form into a body, "Ashes to ashes, Ashley!"  
  
The dust exploded as the body of Zoe turned from a black corpse into her walking, breathing normal self.  
  
"How the hell?!" Ash shouted.  
  
"How-" Brock began, "Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm the beginning of the end!" Zoe declared.  
  
"Well prepare for trouble!"  
  
Ash actually smiled and was glad to hear that famous opening line. Jesse, James and Meowth were stood in the ruins of the Viridian gym. Zoe was about to attack them but was stopped by...  
  
"Leave them alone Zoe!"  
  
She stopped...she knew that voice. *Oh no* She thought *It's him..."  
  
Ash turned around to see Scyther flying towards Zoe and with a tremondous whack, Scyther rammed himself into Zoe. She went flying into the debris of the gym. James, Jesse and Meowth watched the Scyther in awe. Parts of the gym began to fall on Zoe and by the sounds of it, she wasn't happy. Loud noises started coming from underneath the debris.  
  
"Go on! Get goin'!" Scyther shouted, "She'll not stop until you're dead! Go on, run!"  
  
"I'm not going without Misty! Where is she?" Ash screamed. Brock and Team Rocket had all gone by now and he was the only one left.  
  
"She's ok Ash, she's still alive! Now get goin'!"  
  
"I'm not leavin' her!" Ash shouted. By now, parts of the gym were been thrown into the air...Zoe was getting pretty pissed.  
  
"Ash, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave now. Misty will come back to you! Now go!!"  
  
Ash looked at the pieces of debris that were been thrown and then back at the Scyther. He finally decided that he wasn't meant to be here...  
  
"If you hurt Misty one tiny bit, I'll kill you." Ash declared and ran off.  
  
"Before you do, ask your friends where the Team Rocket base is." Scyther shouted  
  
Ash caught up with them, "Where's this secret base?" he asked.  
  
James looked to the side of him and sighed at Ash. He pointed to a mountain, there was a huge observatory on the top.  
  
"That's where the base is! It's heavily guarded but we'll get through! Let's go, I don't wanna get attacked by the bitch from hell!" James shouted, the gym exploded in a fireball as Zoe came flying out. She was riding it like a wave.  
  
"Too late..." Brock announced.  
  
Zoe flew towards Scyther and whacked him into a nearby building. It came crashing down on top of him like a sack of potatoes. She turned around and began breathing heavily as she came towards them. Her body was in tatters and she was coming towards the gang. They had been trapped in a corner.  
  
"You...won't...get...away..from...me..." Zoe grunted.  
  
"Eeee! We're gonna die!" Jesse screamed. Zoe raised her hand as it morphed into a claw and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Playtime..is..over..so prepare...TO...DIE!!!"  
  
"Not while I'm around!"  
  
Scyther had managed to come behind her and had impaled her on the blades that it had. She screamed in agony as blood went down on the floor and slimed around the blades. Zoe had been skewered...and she finally stop writhing on the end of Scyther's blade and died. With a flourish, it chucked the body to one side.  
  
"Now get goin'!" It said, "She'll not stop now!"  
  
"What the hell is she?!" Brock asked.  
  
"An experiment just like me."   
  
It turned around and frowned at the body of Zoe. She'd gotten back up and was not looking none too happy. Ash and the gang had managed to get away from the two who were fighting. Zoe raised her hands...  
  
"Hey, can't we all just get along?" She said, "Or do I have to get personal?"  
  
"Get as personal as you want. I couldn't give a crap." Scyther said calmly.  
  
"Fine..." She said and grabbed her head. She began to squirm and her whole body exploded as she transformed in to a huge Pokemon, part Kingler, part NidoQueen, part...well, everything! Zoe's body had totally changed.  
  
"Woah...this ain't good." Scyther said backing away and producing it's two wings, "That's it I'm gone!"  
  
"DO NOT GO YET SCYTHER! THE FUN HAS JUST BEGUN!" Zoe said. Everything she seemed to say was loud! Scyther's wings flapped as fast as they could and he was gone quicker than a blue-arsed fly. Zoe grunted and returned to her normal self and looked up at Scyther. It knew that this wasn't gonna be the end of Zoe Warner.   
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Misty opened her eyes to see Scyther beaming down on her. She smiled and gave it a hug and a quick kiss.  
  
"It's good to see ya back Ash!" She said.  
  
"Huh? I'm not Ash.."  
  
"You aren't? What a shame.."  
  
And with a flourish, she whacked Scyther up into the air and right into the wall. It fell with a thud and gave one final grunt and then fainted. It was so weak from all the fighting with Zoe. Misty did an evil grin before walking over to Scyther's body.  
  
"Ha...told you the fun was only beginning.."  
  
Misty's face morphed into that of Zoe's and she chuckled. Misty was knocked out at the other side of the room, it was all a big trick. Misty didn't remember much all except for Scyther being at the cave entrance and then hitting her. Things weren't making sense to her anymore and neither were her dreams, they were black, dunky and miserable. She just wanted to be home...with Ash. A helicopter landed in front of the entrance and Zoe threw Misty in.  
  
"Heh...you're such a good fighter..yet you use it for good. What a shame." She said and left.  
----------------------------  
  
Ash looked at the huge observatory. They had finally gotten to it and he was trying to catch his breath will all the walking, he looked weary to say the least. By now, he had enough and just wanted Misty back. He couldn't care what about anything else.  
  
"How do we get in?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, there's a secret entrance somewhere..." James said looking around, "...but I can't remember where for the life of me."  
  
Meowth, who wasn't paying much attention to James and the others, was looking at the view. Viridian City was ablaze in fire and choas. Sirens blared out as fires were trying to be extinguished from the battle of the Scyther and Zoe. Even an ambulance was there. From what he could make out, it was Officer Jenny being carried away. People were running around like ants with no purpose but to panic. What did it all mean? What the hell was Zoe? Why was she an 'experiment'? In his little feline head, he began to think about what Team Rocket was really about...was it a top secret terrorist group that stole Pokemon? Or was it a group so shrouded in mystery that no one knew what it specialised in? The more he looked at the fires of Viridian City, the more his head hurt. James and Jesse were beginning to argue over where the door was but Meowth couldn't care at this moment in time, his brain was thinking of other things.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
Meowth snapped out of his daydream, Pikachu was nudging him and was trying to say something to him.  
  
"Pika? (You ok?)" It squeaked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm ok. I was just thinking dats all." Meowth said shaking his head. Pikachu looked at Viridian City and then back at Meowth.  
  
"Pika pi... (It's so terrible..)" It said, "...pika pika! (...what's the point of fighting!)"  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder dat myself."   
  
"Well I think it's over there!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Well you know what I think?" James yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you're stupid!" He snapped.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!!!!!!!"  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
Meowth had finally had enough and given them both a scratch attack to shut them up. Pikachu gave a sly little laugh and Meowth went back to looking at the view. Brock and Ash, who were far away and trying to look for the entrance anyway, really started to get restless.  
  
"Oh come on Ash!" Brock pratically screamed, "That Scyther must have given you the wrong place to go to so it could get you off it's back."  
  
"No! It wouldn't lie!" Ash blurted out. He didn't know why he said that but he did. But before Brock could begin shouting at him, a huge helicopter flew over them and close to the observatory. As it went past they all watched in silence, for they all knew who it was. The observatory opened and it went inside.  
  
"That's how we get in..." Ash said. 


End file.
